


Lara Emily Holmes

by Thebadlydrawncat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Molrene, Parentlock, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebadlydrawncat/pseuds/Thebadlydrawncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sherlock AU: sherlock and mycroft have a younger sister who is friends with the son of irene adler and daughter of molly hooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mummy knows

It was early Friday morning with a sigh Lara rose from her bed making it as she got up.

Knock-Knock-Knock

"Yes, Sherlock I'm up, come in' Sherlock entered the room covering his eyes 'are you changing?"

"Honestly Sherlock why would I tell you to come in if I was changing?" Lara sighed she continued to make her bed.

"Well yes that is true but better safe than sorry, anyway mummy wants to know if you would like a lift to school?" she turns around to face her brother noticing everything straight away

"No its fine, by the way tell John I say hello, does mummy know he's in your bed? Or that you gave him a –"she was cut off by Sherlock's sudden words "no she doesn't and I would like to keep it that way."

"I won't tell her as long as I get something in return Sherlock" she opened her wardrobe grabbing a black doctor who t-shirt, a red flannel shirt and a pair of pre-ripped jeans

"What do you want Lara?"

"Hm a new book and a new green day shirt?" Lara suggested from her bathroom as she got dressed

"No way that's too much!" he huffed now falling back onto the young girls' bed

"MUMMY" Lara screamed while walking out of her bedroom picking up her black docks from beside the door

"Yes dear?" Meghan Holmes called up to her from the kitchen "Okay, Okay just don't tell her! Please Lara" Sherlock whispered not wanting his mother to hear, Lara smirked at him "never mind mummy I found them"

Lara held her hand out to receive her payment "Thank you dear" The dark hair girl quickly skimmed over the money (Sherlock had a habit of giving the wrong amount of money to try catch Lara out)

"It's two pounds short Sherlock" the young genius sighed "ugh fine" he whined and handed her the money, he huffed out of her room mumbling about robbing teenagers ruining other people sex life because they can't get any

"I HEARD THAT" Lara shouted after him

"I MEANT YOU TOO" the curly haired Holmes shouted back.

* * *

Lara walked into her last class of the day which luckily was a free class she wasn't in the mood to deal with her extremely stupid and ancient history teacher, she took her usual seat down the back of the class room where Lily Hooper (one of Lara's best friends) was sitting

"Holmes" lily scowled as Lara approached the table "Hopper" Lara snarled back at her lily smiled at her best friend

"Help me with my homework?"

Lara sighed in response 

"What subject Lily?" The dark haired girl asked as she took her seat next to the young daughter of molly Hooper one of Sherlock's friends if Lara could recall.

"Maths and English, your specialty's Lara"

"Do you just love me for my intelligence Mrs Hooper? I feel used" Lara pouted at the smaller girl

most of the class though Lara and Lily were in a relationship, yes they joke and acted if so, but they knew each other since they were five along with Ian but Ian was also bisexual as well as herself and lily so yes If they both wanted to they could date but they were too good of friends to date each other.

yes Lara did find lily attractive, lily was about at average height with milk chocolate brown hair, sweet green eyes, her breasts are fairly big with Lara had been caught starring at once or twice and she had just claimed she was daydreaming or looking at her necklace. It wasn't her fault she just got side tracked by attractive females lily just happened to be one of them...

"No Mrs Holmes, sorry Mrs Holmes' she teased her friend 'that's better Lillian" she mumbled as she pulled the young Hooper's homework towards her "I heard that" lily tisked "I meant you too"

After ten minutes of Lara trying to explain the algebra homework and why you can't put 'Because' at the start of the sentence, Ian walked into the class "my mother can be such a bitch!" he announced as he walked in the door of the class room get the attention of his two best friends.

"Ugh here we go again" Lara sighed pushing lily's homework towards her, Ian slumped down chair behind the desk in fount of the two young girls "she's not letting you go to the party?" lily asked while putting her homework back into her bag.'

"No apparently I have to go, something about a client coming over" he huffed

"I'm sorry then why exactly is she a bitch?" Lara asked already knowing the answer, It was typical of Ian to say that, his mother (The beautiful Irene Adler) wasn't as bad as he made out, yes Mrs Adler was a little scary at times yes she never exactly specified what she did, and if you asked she'd ignore you and or walk out of the room.

"Because after getting highly intoxicated I like to go home and stay in bed all day with a hangover and if some stupid client is coming over I have to stay at somebody else's house, Laraaa can I stay in yours?" the dark hair boy asked giving her puppy dog eyes

"I'm not even going to the party ask lily"

"Sure you can sleep on the couch in my room but no boys or girls are to be brought back you can fuck em' and leave em' at the party" lily replied

While flicking through the book she had decided to read on that day, she'd usually finish the book by the end of the day, today's choice was will Grayson, will Grayson by John Green which Lara had recommended for her Ian nodded just as lily decided to look up from her book "Ian?" she asked after clearing her throat "yeah?"

"What exactly does your mum do?" Ian looked away awkwardly how was he meant to get out of this one she was going to him find out soon or later what his mum did Lara only knew because she deduced it when she first saw her but lily, lily doesn't really know how to shut up and he didn't want everyone knowing his mum was a bloody dominatrix.

"Your mum" the Holmes girl slipped in knowing Ian didn't want to answer the question, without hesitation lily back-handed the side of Lara's head "MY MUM'S NOT GAY"

Ian smiled warmly at Lara; he then covered over his mouth not wanting to get hit for laughing "ouch! You don't know that!" Lara giggled as she moved out of Lily's reach "true you never know she could be sleeping with my mum" Ian joked "why my mum huh? Why not Mrs Holmes?" lily crossed her arms in annoyance

"because-"

"you can't start a sentence with because remember" lily tisked at the Holmes girl

"my mum is married and yours isn't" Lara commented as she moved over beside Ian

"WHATEVER" Lily knew her mum was a single parent by default her dad walked out on them when she was five, her mum never really talked about it and whenever lily brought it up molly got upset and changed the subject.

* * *

"SHERLOCK HOLMES YOU PRI- oh. my. god."

Lara had chosen the moment John was giving her brother a blow-job to walk into the room

"do you know how to knock?" Sherlock snarled from his bed

"do you know how to use a lock?" the Young dark haired girl shot back, John began to move away from Sherlock in all respects he couldn't continue with Lara and he also did not want to be stuck in that position if Meghan Holmes walked into the room.

"Anyway em why did you em I'll em talk later" she quickly scurried off closing the door behind her

"I swear that girl has a sensor that goes off when I'm getting laid" the older Holmes mumbled while pulling his boxers up

"Yeah it's called the cock-block 2000 I got it when you started dating john" she dark haired girl shouted from outside the bedroom

"how? oh never mind" john mumbled while picking up his stuff after a good ten minutes Sherlock kissed john goodbye before he left.

"Now why exactly am I a prick" Sherlock sat on the end of his younger sisters bed as she wrote at her desk

"you know very well why" Sherlock shifted uncomfortably

"I took one condom it's not like you even use them so what's the big deal?" twenty-two year old Holmes questioned, he had only taken one condom and Lara didn't have a boyfriend so why would it matter?

"Em because it was a closed box and mummy out it there so she's going to think I had sex" the younger girl now turning around in her chair to face the older Holmes, fixing her large frame glasses on her nose

"well there's always that yes..." Sherlock muttered

"why can't you just buy your own bloody condoms Sherlock?" Lara asked throwing her pen on the desk

"Mummy would ask who my girlfriend is" the dark haired boy a smirk tugging at his lips

"You're a selfish arsehole you know that, you would rather me have to try and explain why one of them is gone" Lara huffed at her older brother

"Well what the bloody hell do you want me to do Lara?" he snarled at the younger Holmes

"TELL HER YOUR BLOODY GAY" Lara shout at her now horrified brother, and as it was Meghan Holmes choose that moment to walk into Lara's room.


	2. what is she doing to my mum?

Sherlock turned with a blush to see his mother standing there with a sudden instinct he blurted out "LARA'S GAY TOO"

"SHERLOCK HAD SEX ON YOUR BED" Lara shouted in rage of being out'd, she remembered the night she came home slightly drunk and heard moaning and groaning coming from her parent's bedroom, she would of ignored it and deleted the memory later but her parents were out of town so being as her senses were not intact she entered the room.

Only to see her brother bending john Watson over their parents bed cursing under his breath and grunting continuing to fuck the younger boy senseless not realizing Lara was standing there.

"Oh god S-Sherlock" Watson moaned when Sherlock began to move faster, Lara then cleared her throat getting their attention

"what the- LARA GET OUT NOW!" the Holmes boy shouted at his younger sister, she turned on her heel running to her room locking the door, no matter how hard Lara tried to block out the memory there was no such luck.

"WELL LARA WATCHED PORN ON YOUR LAPTOP" Sherlock shouted feeling extremely embarrassed "NO I DIDN'T THAT WAS MYCROFT" she shouted back now infuriated "oh yeah..."

"OKAY I know more than I ever wanted to know, so let me get this straight, you William Sherlock Scott Holmes are gay, and you Lara Emily Holmes are a lesbian and I need a new bed and laptop..." Meghan Holmes finally said, stopping the siblings from reveling anymore un-wanted knowledge.

After a long period of awkward silence Lara finally muttered "em yes mummy I'm a lesbian..." the dark haired girl nudged her brother with her foot breaking him from his thoughts "what? Oh yeah I'm gay and yes I had sex on your bed" Sherlock replied kicking his sister in the leg "Ouch!"

Meghan Holmes took a long breath "okay that's fine dear's as long as your happy I don't care, do you want tea?" the Holmes children turned to look at their mother and smiled happily, Sherlock finally felt accepted, he hated keeping his sexuality from his mother but feared how his she would react, he never really cared what his father thought of him "tea would be great mummy" he smiled "yes mummy tea would be great" Lara agreed.

Meghan Holmes left the room humming happily to herself, the Holmes siblings turned to smile at each other "Prick" Lara suddenly announced "Bitch" Sherlock called back playful banter playing out between them, eventually Sherlock stood patting Lara on the head causing her to bitch and squirm, he started to walk away "COCK WHORE" Lara screamed after him 'only for john' Sherlock shouted back

* * *

Lily and Ian strolled into Sally Donavon's house, Lily smiled as she spotted Anthea, Lily walked over as Anthea eyed her up, Lily was wearing a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh, black fishnet stockings, a white crop-top with the words 'insanity' written across it, back boots and a skinny jacket.

"Mrs Sanders" she whispered leaning over to kiss Anthea's cheek, suddenly being pulled onto her lap, Lily giggled and smiled "you can't just jump me in public, naughty girl" the young Hooper tisked playfully

"looks like you're going to have to punish me" Anthea smirked, Ian groaned "GET A ROOM" lily sat up still on Anthea's lap "I haven't seen my girlfriend all week, how about you shut up and go drink some beer" Ian rolled his eyes and slowly got up, getting up quicker when lily kicked in the thigh "bitch" Ian mumbled walking away.

"You'll pay for that later Adler, nobody calls my girlfriend a bitch and gets away with it!" anthea warned, Ian just continued to walk away

"you look sexy tonight" anthea commented whilst kissing down her girlfriends neck "good enough to eat?" lily asked, Anthea's hand began moving higher up Lily's thigh when it was suddenly slapped away "I know what happens when your hand does that, we are on a couch and there is people around, later"

"But lily" she whinnied "I said no Anthea" anthea huffed until lily got up starting to walk upstairs "where are you going?" the brown haired girl asked "well I said no to the couch but a bedroom is privet" Lily smirked gesturing to the stairs for her to follow.

"I like how you think" anthea rose from her seat, it was Lily's turn to eye up Anthea, she was wearing a tight top that showed cleavage and a mini skirt, stockings and black sneakers, Lily couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of her girlfriend, Anthea knew that look, she hurried after lily

Ian returned knowing where they had gone and what they had planned to do so he ignored it and looked around the room, most of the guys were straight and he usually preferred guys over girls.

Philip Anderson slumped down beside Ian "where's Lily and Anthea gone?" he asked sipping his drink 'they are not going to let you join or let you watch them have sex you creep' Ian stated as he moved away from Philip slightly.

"Yes they will now where are they?" Ian turn to face the slightly smaller boy "do I have to punch you?" finally getting the message Anderson got up from his seat and scurried off 'that's what I thought' Ian shouted after him

* * *

as the night went on Ian and Lily very slowly got drunk Anthea left at twelve o' clock, kissing lily good-bye she turned to leave "bye babe" Anthea always found her calling lily that when she was a little too drunk, Lily smacked her arse causing Anthea to turn back around to her girlfriend "Oi!" Lily just giggled and shooed her girlfriend away

Two more hours passed and the two decided to finally leave "my mum won't be home till the morning she's staying somewhere tonight" lily stated getting up from the couch "new boyfriend?" Ian asked whist doing the same "I don't know she didn't really say"

They were five minutes down the road when they started to approach Ian's house "do you think the client will be gone by now? I forgot my phone charger" Ian wondered looking over at his house

"Probably it's two o' clock in the morning" lily mumbled in reply

The two entered the house slowly, the light in the living room was on and for some unknown reason they walked towards it.

Ian pushed the door open with Lily by his side only to see the tall Irene Adler in only a black and red bra with matching underwear swatting a riding crop in her hand, standing over a very much naked Molly Hooper.


	3. Mycroft's home

Lara was asleep in bed when she was suddenly woken up by the sound of the tardis 'DOCTOR?' Lara screamed out, sadly Lara was out of luck it was only her phone, she reached over to her bedside table to put her glasses on , she looked at the caller ID and answered when she saw Lily's number.

'hello?' she yawned down the phone while rubbing sleep from her eyes 'hey Lara...can em me and Ian stay in yours tonight?' Lily asked sounding desperate. 'I though you were staying in yours tonight?' the dark hair girl asked 'we don't feel comfortable sleeping in mine and we ran out of Ian's so...' Lily replayed 'I'm sorry you "ran out of Ian's" why were you even their, and why did you run out if his house?' Lara questioned 'we'll explained when we get to yours' Lily then hung up.

Lara jumped out of bed and walked down to the front door and sat on the stairs waiting for Lily and Ian to arrive, drumming her fingers on the smooth wooden floor.

after ten minutes of waiting Lily and Ian arrived, Lara jumped up to open the door for them 'are you okay' she asked, as they clung to her hugging her tightly.

they walked up to Lara's room in silence, Ian decided he'd take the couch that was built into the window ledge, Lily would sleep in the bed with Lara 'so what happened?' the Holmes girl asked laying down on her bed 'well em I forgot my charger at home so we went to go get it' Ian started.

'and we walked into the house and the living room light was so we wen't in their guessing Ian's mum was awake reading or something' Lily stated, putting her head on Lara's chest refusing to make eye contact with either of her best friends, Lara presumed she was looking for comfort so she wrapped an arm around her loosely.

'and...and we em we' Ian couldn't seem to use his words, Lily blurted it out 'we walked into the living room and seen Ian's only in her bra and underwear swatting a fucking riding crop in her hand standing over my mum who was fucking naked.'

it took a second for Lara to reply to what she had been told 'that's em...not something you want to see...so you ran away after you seem them?' Lara asked as lily cuddled into her beginning to fall asleep.

'sadly no' Ian began 'my mother then ordered Lily's mum onto her knees, we stood there horrified, she eventualy we were standing there, then molly turned around giving us an eye full, then we ran to our house' Ian yawned after he finished speaking.

'right...em...go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning?' Lara suggested, Ian just replayed with a nod and another yawn.

Lara got up making Lily grunt and slap the taller girl in the thigh 'Oi!' Lara mumbled annoyed by Lily's actions 'why did you get up?' the Hooper girl whinnied still half asleep 'to get into bed?' 'well hurry up and get back into bed then!' the brown hair girl ordered 'calm down, I'm getting in now' Lara claimed into bed pulling the blanket over them both.

Lily cuddled back into her best friends embrace 'so how was the party?' Lara questioned 'it was fine, I had sex with Anthea' Lily mumbled agent her best friends chest 'right...spare me the details' the Holmes girl replayed.

as Lily slowly drifted to sleep, Lara began to question her self why did she feel jealous? its not like she had a crush on Lily, Lily is her best friend, she couldn't fancy her! no no she couldn't, could she? Lara looked down at her extremely attractive best friend, oh god she did fancy her...

Lara was woken by a sharp knock on her bedroom door, without warning John Watson walked into Lara's room 'hey Lara do yo- oh em sorry didn't mean to wake you' Lara shifted out of the bed putting her glasses on 'no no John its fine, so em what did you want?' 'em I was making breakfast and wondered if you and I suppose your friends want any?' John asked gesturing to Ian and Lily 'em yeah sure, usually they just have tea toast' Lara smiled at her brothers boyfriend.

John nodded and headed back downstairs, Lara walked over to Ian who was fast asleep, she picked up a pillow and proceed to hit him with it 'get up Ian.'

the dark haired boy groaned before getting up 'was it a dream' Ian yawned sitting up right 'nope, you did walk in on your mum and Lily's mum having sex' the Holmes girl sighed, throwing the pillow over her shoulder hitting Lily in the face.

'ugh Lara!' Lily whinnied after being hit, Lara turned with a playful smirk walking slowly towards the bed 'oh no I know that look...have mercy' the Holmes girl pounced onto Lily straddling her lap, she began tiggling Lily 'ah n-no s-sto-pp it' Lily broke into a fit of giggles.

* * *

 

molly paced around her kitchen of the Adler house hold waiting desperately for the kettle to boil 'calm down it will be fine dear' Irene insisted snaking a arm around molly's waist from behind 'my daughter and your son saw me naked, its not fine!' the older Hooper cryed turning around to face her girlfriend 'well we had to tell them anyway' Irene reminded her, linking her fingers at the bottom of Molly's back.

Ian and Lily stood outside awkwardly in front of the place they had run from the night previously 'Ian?' 'yeah?' he turned to face his best friend 'what does your do, and I swear if you say my mum I will knock you into next week' 'shes a em dominatrix' Ian stammered looking down at his shoes 'so my mum could be just a Clint, nothing more?' Lily questioned sounding oddly happy.

'well she doesn't have any, feelings that is, I doubt there's anything more, shes not capable of it, love she doesn't love anyone the only thing she loves is sex' Ian clarified rolling his almost finished cigarette in his fingers 'an accident, that's all I am an accident' he mumbled flicking his cigarette away, he opened the front door with his keys.

they walked in the front door and into the living room 'mum?' he called out, taking a seat on the arm chair not wanting to touch the sofa.

the beautiful Irene Adler walked into the room, eyes glued to her phone 'yes dear?' Lily scurried over to sit beside Ian 'are we going to talk about last night?' the dark haired boy asked, his eyes like daggers glued to his mother.

'I supouse, molly dear, Ian and Lily are here, they want to talk about last night' her eyes still on her phone, she sat down in her white dress crossing one leg over the other, molly Hooper walked down the stairs, her hair in a ponytail, she was wearing jeans, a pink short slave t-shirt and a cream cardigan with floral print on it, she walked in awkwardly taking a seat next to Irene.

'right so was that a one time thing?' Lily asked breaking the silence, Irene looked up from her phone and glanced at Lily before looking back down 'no were em-' molly dragged the sentence out until Irene final spoke up 'god molly it's not that's hard to say, were dating and were sorry this is the way you found out.'

'yes Irene I was getting there' molly sighed in an angry tone, Irene looked up from her phone 'Im sorry dear' the woman lend over softly kissing molly on the lips

'WHAT THE HELL FOR SIX-TEEN YEARS I GET THE FUCKING COLD SHOULDER, NO LOVE THEN SHE COMES IN HERE AND-' Ian screamed at his mother Finlay losing his temper only being intuited by molly

'don't speak to your mother like that Ian, of course she loves yo-'

'mum seriously shut up hes just going to get angryer' Lily said trying to help Ian

'YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND' Ian stormed out, leaving molly in shock.

Irene rose from her seat 'shall I go talk to him?' both Lily and molly nodded, Irene walked up the wooden stairs with only the click of her heals echoing around the empty halls.

'mum you never said you were gay ' Lily said finally being alone with her mum 'I'm not gay...I'm Pansexual' molly stemmed nervously 'and you never told me this because?' 'I don't know, it never came up in conversation...' molly suggested.

Irene stood at the door frame of Ian's bedroom 'now what was that about?' she questioned staying at the door

'I just don't understand how for six-teen years I get the cold shoulder, showed absolutely no love, and then molly walks in and you fall in love with her-'

'wait who said I was in love with her?' the woman asked moving towards her sons bed.

 'mum?'

'yes?'

'do yo love her?' Lily asked looking over at her mum, molly obviously wasn't expecting this question, they had been dating for five months now, but did she love her? she loved the way Irene gave molly her coat when it rained, or how she would wrap her arms around her waist from behind and softly kiss her neck, but was she in love with her?

'em yes I think I might be.'

'nobody said it mum but I know you are' Ian sat up when his mum sat at the end of his bed

'well go on you're a smart boy elaborate'

'its the way you look at her, its how Sherlock and john look at each other, its how Lara looks at Lily or-' Ian had planned to continue but Irene decided to interrupt

'Lara is in love with Lily?'

'yes, but were getting off subject, I think molly may Love you too.'

'thats good mum em how long are you dating?' Lily asked fiddling with her phone in her hand

'five months' she smiled at her daughter

'FIVE MONTHS' Lilys shouted

'any more questions?' molly asked sitting back on the couch 'are you happy with her?'

'yes lily, I'm very happy'

Irene looked at her son carefully 'do you honestly think I don't love you?'

Ian didn't dare look his mother in the eyes

'oh you do, you silly boy of course I love you'

Ian still refused to look at her, Irene moved towards her son pulling him in for a hug

'of course I love you, I'm just not very good at showing it.'

* * *

 

Lara walked into her kitchen glancing at the clock, she opened the fridge looking in it for no real reason, when suddenly to Lara surprise two hands were on her hips, she jumped in fright turning around hitting Mycroft in the stomach, he clinched to his stomach in pain.

'ouch! what the hell Lara?!' mycroft gasped in pain 'you snuck up on me!'

'yes well dear sister I did not expect you to punch me in the stomach' Lara rolled her eyes and pulled out a chair for Mycroft and for herself.

they both sat down beside each other 'so how come your home?' Lara asked her elder brother

'I'm engaged' he said deploying his hand to show a silver ring

'to who?! to Greg?'

'yes he asked the other night' Mycroft smiled looking down at his ring

'does mummy know?'

Mycroft hesitated before answering this time, he sighed and said 'mummy doesn't even know I'm gay, did you or Sherlock come out to her yet?'

'yeah em me and Sherlock outed each other...' Lara giggled

'oh god, I would ask how but but that would be pointless, now wouldn't it' Lara nodded quickly

'oh em we may have also told mummy you looked up porn on her laptop' Lara laughed

'I'm sorry I may have miss heard you, you TOLD MUMMY WHAT?!'


	4. Drunk text

Mycroft and Lara spent the night talking about the wedding and how mycroft planned to tell mummy 'Mycroft I think I like someone...' Lara suddenly blurted it out, she couldn't really talk to Sherlock about this stuff, mycroft had always been the one she had gone to with everything.

mycroft put the tea he was currently drinking 'Lara you either like them or you don't, now let me guess it's Lily' Lara looked down at the tea that currently in front of her circling it with her index finger.

'yes...I do like Lily...but em she has a girlfriend' there was a silence before mycroft spoke 'the way I see it is you have two choices, you could tell her how you fell and hope she feels the same way, and if not hopefully you can still be friends, or you could not say anything, die a little inside everyday and regret it forever, just so she will be happy'

'thanks mike that really helps' she said with a world of sarcasm in her voice.

'I'm just saying, you seen Sherlock when he and john were only friends and he was dating Mary...do you really want to be like that?'

'anyway lets move on, so what song did you pick for your first dance?' the black hair girl sighed sick of talking about her self.

'alright, I'm here if you want to talk...gregory and I were thinking 1-2-3-4 by the plain White T's'

'thats a great song, so romantic, so wheres Greg?' Lara asked.

'hes coming down tomorrow' mycroft said smiling to himself.

'I'm so happy for you' Lara jumped up like a puppy hugging her brother 'I'm going to go to bed my, I'll em see you in the morning' she turned her heels holding back the tears that began to form.

'Lara before you go'

'yeah?' she turned still trying to hold back tears.

'will you be my best man'

'yes! yes of course I will' Lara ran to her brother hugging 'you know mummy is going to kill you when she finds out you didn't pick Sherlock' she sighed 'its my wedding not hers' she hugged him tighter not caring about the tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Lara are you crying?' mycroft questioned lousing his grip on his sister to look at her face.

'there em happy tears?' she lied knowing he would see right though it.

'Lara dear I know its hard, remember what father always told us "caring is not an advantage" and it's not because with care comes love' Lara smiled sadly at her brother, he was right with caring did come love.

'I'm just going to leave her to be happy, I could never compare to Anthea, I mean look at me'

'Anthea? Anthea isn't dating Lily' he crocked an eyebrow at her.

'yes she is, they have been dating for two months' the Holmes girl said wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

'no...shes been dating sally for a month now, shes my assistant, I would know'

'mike can we talk in the morning? I'm really tired'

the red head modded, Lara walked upstairs to her room, closing the door as soon as she got into her room, tears soon forming again, "why do I always have to be the good guy?" she wondered "why can't I pick my own feelings over everyone elas's?"

she walked into her bathroom and stood in front of her mirror that hung above her sink, hands on either side of it, Lara closed her eyes tightly gripping the sink, words echoed through her head like a tornado "Holmes don't cry" Sherlock had always told her that, in the Holmes house hold you were not allowed any emotions.

Lara took off her glasses, wiping the hot tears from her eyes, she turned on her shower, locking her bathroom door, stripping from her cloths, she stepped into the shower, the hot water falling upon her.

after a half an hour of listening to music in the shower Lara got out, putting on Grey sweat pants and a blue T.F.I.O.S t-shirt, she throw her hair up in a bun and put her glasses back on.

Lara turned on her TV, for some reason watching romantic movie that spoon feed you the plot made her feed better, she put on sunrise on Leith then got into bed only having to get up five minutes later.

she rose from her bed walking down her dimly lit hall, she knocked before before entering Sherlock's room covering her eyes with her hand 'guys can you keep it down or you know stop having sex? thanks that would be great' Lara exited not giving them time to respond.

Lara walked into her bedroom, stopping at the door she crocked her eyebrow at her brother who was laying on her bed.

'what are you doing?'

'its a romantic film, that is a musical set in Scotland, of course I'm going to barge in here and watch it' Mycroft said smirking.

'fine but no talking about Lily or that slut she calls a girlfriend' the bitterness seeping through her voice.

'alright dear sister, that was harsh' Lara rolled her eyes and closed her door pressing play on the remote and got into bed, falling asleep after ten minutes.

* * *

Lara woke up late Sunday after noon, she smiled happily remembering Greg was coming up today which would have mycroft extremely happy, Greg had great blackmail material it was always great fun having him around he was like her brother, and now he was getting married to mycroft, it was great.

Meghan Holmes suddenly barged into Lara's room ripping the blankets off of her daughter who was half asleep 'get up Lara it one o' clock' the cold air hit Lara's body like a bullet 'mmm...no...' she murmured turning onto her side.

'did you know your brother was gay?'

'yes how could you not? have you ever talked to mycroft mummy?' Lara sat up, putting on her glasses quickly grabbing a bobbin putting her hair up in a sloppy ponytail.

'are you saying I'm a queen? mycroft questioned

'yes, and I think Greg would agree with me' Lara pointed out when Greg walked into her room.

'its true mike, you can be a bit of a queen' greg agreed when Lara got up and hugged him.

'why am I marrying you?' mycroft hit Greg at the back of his head a smirk on his face, walking out of the bedroom, Meghan Holmes stood there a soft smile on her face. walked out of the room murmuring to herself about raising a gay house hold.

* * *

Ian answered his door already knowing who it was, leaving Irene and Molly alone with each other was never a good idea but somebody had to answer the door, Lara was wearing blue skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a Grey hoddie.

'hey' she smiled seeing at Ian

'hey, come in and I apogise in advance' lara came in slightly confused 'why are you-oh' she stopped mid sentence when she saw Irene and molly groping each other, Ian walked in 'I may have found out your dating, but that does not mean you can dry hump on our couch, seriously I left for two seconds how does that even happen?'

they quickly moved away from each other, Ian and Lara moved up the stairs 'I should get a hose' he joked 'I heard that Ian' his mother called after him ' and I mean it' Ian rotated back at her. they entered Ian's room, Lara took a seat on Ian's bed her back agent the wall.

'care to explain what I just saw?'

'I didnt think you would need that explained to you , well my mum was on top of Lily's mum, they were kissing and-'

'not that, there dating?' Ian closed his door and sat next to her 'yes they are dating, and yes I plan on getting a spray bottle so when they start making out in front of me I can make them stop' he smiled as Lara began laughing.

Ian began to tell Lara what had happened the day before leaving out the fact he told his mother she was in love with Lily, not because he forgot he just didn't want Lara to punch him in the face. 'wow...five months that's a long time to hide a relationship, how did they get together?' Lara questioned, Ian cursed 'I knew I forgot to ask something, why don't you go down and ask them?' she laughed at the shier though 'oh Ian that's so funny, you think I'm going to ask them, did you forget I'm socialy awkward'

'come on' Ian grabbed Lara's hand pulling her downstairs and into his living room, to both of their relief they weren't groping each other, molly was watching something on TV and Irene was reading, she glanced up from her book when the pair appeared at the door.

Ian pushed Lara forward into the room 'mum, Lara has wants to ask you and molly something' that got their attention, Irene marked the page she was reading and put the book down, molly muted the TV and turned to give Lara her full attention.

'what no! em I em I was...wondering how you started dating' she glared at Ian, why would he do this? why? molly looked at her girlfriend awkwardly 'she started as a client of mine, I'm a dom-' 'yes she knows mum, she's like her brothers' Ian interrupted his mum seeing the red glow molly was sporting in her cheeks.

'all though I didn't guess the lesbian thing' Lara stammered nervously, Mrs Adler crocked an eyebrow implying for her to go on 'its just the em nails...' Irene nodded in responded she turned to her girlfriend who looked confused, until Irene whispered something in her ear making her go redder than before.

'so Lara dear, Ian tells me you're in love with Lily' Irene began, Lara's eyes widened 'he what...' she turned to her best friend with a almost painful glare 'Lara thinks your both attractive' Ian blurted out figuring Lara couldn't get any angrier 'how does that even imply to this situation?!' Lara questioned the angry rising in her voice 'well its true you do' 'that's not the point Ian' Ian moved into the room sitting beside his mother and smirked at Lara she couldn't hit him there

'wait which one is true?' molly asked Ian turned to her 'both' 'oh I see its attack Lara day...great'

* * *

it was two o' clock in the morning and everyone was a sleep apart from mycroft, Greg had gone to bed three hours ago and mycroft continued to read until this time, he walked upstairs seeing Lara's light on, she knocked before entering his sisters room, the room smelled violently like vodka, oh god she hadn't had she... 'Lara are you drinking at two o' clock in the morning on a Sunday when you have school tomorrow?' she snorted and pointed at her brother 'no!' which of course ended with Lara falling off her bed.

she eventually sat up and told mycroft what happened at Ian's, mycroft laughed at it all making Lara sulk by the end of it 'I also did something really stupid' she announced finally sobering up after an hour later.  
'well as long as you didn't text Lily were fine' Lara suddenly looked away from her brother, he sighed 'show me the text' she handed her brother the phone.

he quickly looked the text over reading it to himself "oh my god you don't understand how much I want to kiss you, or watch movies with you,  
or fall asleep with you, or cuddle with you,  
or hold your hand your hand I want to do everything with you and it kills me that I can't PS: Anthea is cheating on you"

'oh Lara...' mycroft sighed pity in his voice 'that bad...?' 'definitely that bad' Lara turned and put her head under a pillow, maybe it would all be a dream maybe it was just a nightmare, Mycroft put a hand on her back 'you should probably go to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day' and with that she sat up and took off her glasses, then took out the bobbin from her hair 'night mycroft' she smiled weakly getting back into bed 'night Lara'


	5. three weeks of hell (part one)

Mycroft Holmes was woken by a loud knock on his hotel room door, he blinked rapidly when Greg growled at him to get the door when the knocking continued, when his fiancé's kick him hard in the thigh he jumped up from his bed, the cold air hitting his pale skin, he pulled on his expensive blue silk dressing gown.

Who the hell was knocking at his door at two in the bloody morning, He open the spitting out an almost hateful "what?" until he seen who it was, he raised an eyebrow at the pair before moving aside to let them in.

**Three weeks earlier…**

There was a quiet knock at the front door, Lara rose from her bed and walked down the wooden stairs feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders still having a massive hangover.

Thank god Mycroft stopped her when he did 'this is why I don't drink' she thought to herself pulling the door open.

It was raining lightly but it was still early out, Lily was stood there 'oh god the text that text oh god no' she stood there awkwardly.

"I broke up with Althea"

Lily started looking Lara in the eyes "oh em-" Lara was suddenly cut off by a passionate kiss from Lily, her soft hands on the Holmes girls cheeks, that's when Lara woke up.

Lara was suddenly woken up by the sound of her alarm ringing through her room, she got up to turn the bloody thing off as a sharp pain suddenly hit her head a headache had already formed, she continued to get up slowly, she hit her alarm clock trying to press the button.

She bolted up feeling something climbing her throat, she placed her hands either side of the toilet gripping it weakly as she heaved up alcohol and stomach acid, her hair began to fall around her face.

Suddenly Sherlock's pale slender hands held her hair back "my my Lara all this over some stupid girl?" Sherlock breathe out annoyed at how his sister had handled her sadness.

After ten minutes of vomiting and five minutes of cleaning the smell from her mouth, much to her brother's relief.

"Sherlock I don't expect you to understand you're a robot when it comes to emotions."

He was visibly hurt by his sisters comment "is that what you think of me? An emotion-less robot?!"

"No Sherlock it's just well…understanding emotions of other people are not your strong point" Lara commented picking out her cloths "pass me my glasses" she slide a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh yes I'm an emotion-less robot because I care that my sister has a hangover because she drank her body weight in alcohol because of a girl?" he complied passing the glasses to his sister.

"Anyway you have like ten messages on your phone…" she groaned remembering last night.

**WEEK ONE: DAY ONE (MONDAY)**

Lara arrived at Royston valley high school avoiding the eye contact of everyone as she walked down the crowded hallway. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand stopping her in her tracks, she turned to see Ian looking at her in disbelief "what the hell did you text Lily?!" he demanded.

"I texted her, since when is that any of your business Ian?" Lara pulled her hand away and began walking away from Ian, he called after her but Lara continued walking away finally reaching her first class, (English) she took a seat in the second row beside the wall taking out a notepad, her eyes tensed as the bright sun hit her, she rubbed her temples slowly putting her head down on the desk.

The hangover dulled down as the day went on, thankfully Lara didn't have any awkward in counters with Lily, sadly with Ian she was not so lucky, she refused to talk to him so rolled up pieces of paper and threw them at her trying to get her attention.

the final bell rung, and Lara hurried out the door to her locker trying to get away from Ian knowing he would try to get her alone so she had no choice to talk to him, she dumped the books she didn't need in her locker, she locked it back up and walked out of her school putting her earphones in and listening to My Chemical Romance.

When she finally got home she was tired and hungry and just wanted to curl up in a ball and not move for a month, she yawned and walked into the living room slinging her back onto the couch and herself with it not seeing her brother or his fiancé "how was school?" Mycroft asked.

She groaned and sat up looking over at her brother sitting on Greg's lap "well it started with Lily telling me she broke up with Anthea to be with me and then we rode out of the school on a unicorn" she said dramatically as possible before flopping back down on the couch.

Mycroft rolled his eyes "so not well, there was no need for sarcasm" "how come when I say that to you get annoyed?" Greg asked looking at his fiancé "because I'm allowed to be sarcastic"

**WEEK ONE: DAY THREE (WEDNESDAY)**

Lara returned home from another day of avoiding Lily and Ian she walked upstairs to her room when he heard a sort of crying sound coming from Sherlock's room, she walked past slightly confused.

She dumped her bag in her room and went back out into the hall, he couldn't be crying…could he? If he was something truly terrible must have happened to him…

Lara knocked on his door softly before entering "hey em are you okay?" she asked walking into the room closing the door behind her, moving towards her brother "my god are you crying?!" she walked faster and sat beside Sherlock.

He looked the red rings around his eyes, he most definitely had been crying and there was no hiding it, something very VERY bad must have happened to him "what happened?" she asked placing a reassuring hand on her brothers back.

"h-he d-dumped me…" he stumbled over the words still crying, it all made sense now john had dumped him, but why? From how Sherlock talked about him he really did love john, so why had john dumped him?

"what happened?" she asked moving closer to her brother pulling him into a hug knowing he definitely needed it "he said I-I never spend time with him or adknowlge him…" he wept into his sisters embrace.

"Oh Sherlock…what have you done?" Lara sighed.

**_WEEK ONE: DAY SIX (SATURDAY)**

It had been a painful week for both the Holmes siblings, Sherlock refused to leave his room, only doing so if it was nessicary. Lara had to stop Mycroft numurse times from calling up John and shouting at him, heaven knows if Mycroft ever got a hold of him he wouldn't last an hour.

Lara lay awake unable to sleep too much on her mind, she would eventually have to talk to Lily and Ian; she dreaded the thought of it.

It was two thirty in the morning when Lara still awake un able to sleep she tossed and turned eventually reading she was almost finished when there was a soft bang agent her window, she got up and looked out the window sighing when she saw Ian.

she walked downstairs and opened the door "yes?" she asked with a sigh, it wasn't that Lara was un happy to see Ian she just wasn't in the mood for the whole 'talk to Lily blah blah blah' of course she would eventually have to talk to Lily but she just wasn't ready at this exact time.

"Can I come in?" Ian asked with a suggestive smile "…fine" Lara sighed and moved aside to let him in, she closed the front door after he came in and sat on the couch in her living room, the Holmes house hold was anything but small, it was just shy of being a mansion.

He took a seat next to Lara leaving space between them "why have you been avoiding me?" he knew the answer but he still needed to ask.

"I didn't want to talk about what happened and you obviously did and still do"

"I'm worried about you and Lily you have barely gone a day before not talking to each other, the text couldn't have been that bad…"

"Obviously you haven't seen it then" Lara slipped her phone out of her pocket and got the text up and passed it over to him. It took one look at it to see how bad things truly were.

"Anthea was cheating on her?" Ian asked shocked

"Yes, wait what do you mean was? There still together are they not"

"No they broke up...Lily wouldn't tell me why…" Ian looked over at Lara who now had wide eyes "I broke them up…" she curse herself

Ian bit his lip before saying "you do realise you will have to talk to Lily at some point" she nodded.

**_WEEK TWO: WEDNESDAY  
_**

Lara was walking home when she spotted Anthea walking towards he, her eye's widened, she was truly terrified of what might happen now, she averted her eyes looking at the ground until Anthea noticed her "you fucking bitch!"….


	6. three weeks of hell (part two)

**Lara was walking home when she spotted Anthea walking towards he, her eye's widened, she was truly terrified of what might happen now, she averted her eyes looking at the ground until Anthea noticed her "you fucking bitch!"….**

Lara kept her head down trying to ignore her hoping she would go away, on the plus side she was close to her house but sadly Anthea was standing outside it.

"I can't believe you told Lily I was cheating on her!" Anthea growled finally face to face with her "it's not like you weren't you shouldn't have cheated on her she's amazing and beautiful, I'm not the reason she broke up with you, you are" she walked past Anthea and into her drive way noting that no one was home yet.

"don't walk away from me! We're not done here! You had no right to tell her!"

Lara dumped her bag in the kitchen before walking back outside "oh yes because when I found out my best friend is being cheated on I'm not going to tell her? Why would I not tell her and let her get hurt?!" she roared back finally losing her temper with Anthea.

"no you come to me and make sure it's true first!"

"I know it's true! Mycroft told me!"

Anthea sighed in defeat looking Lara over working with Mycroft she had picked up a few things on how to deduce people. She smirked slight "oh I see, you like Lily, it all makes quite a lot of sense now"

"…no I don't"

"you just want to have sex with her huh?"

"what no! I don't want to have sex with her! If I just wanted to have sex with her I would have done it by now"

Anthea chuckled "oh really? So if you found someone attractive you'd just kiss them, huh?"

She hesitated before answering "yes"

"I've been to party's with you, you just kind of sit there, I highly doubt you have even had sex with anyone"

What happened next was a surprise to both of them; Lara moved forward throwing her arms around Anthea's neck pulling her in for a thurow snog, at first Anthea was surprised before she began kissing Lara back, they stumbled inside and up the stairs only breaking for air a few times.

* * *

(0.o.0)

* * *

By the time Anthea had left it was seven, surprisingly none of her family had returned home.  
"well em t-thank you, I guess…" Lara stammered awkwardly, what exactly you were meant to say after having sex with someone was a mystery to her.

"I text you" Anthea smiled walking out of the house.

She bit her anxiously, Lily was going to be furious with her, it was too late now, Lara and Anthea had already had sex.

* * *

**FRIDAY: WEEK THREE DAY FIVE (EARLIER THAT DAY)**

* * *

Lara picked up her phone with a groan "yes Ian?" she asked un-patient and tired.

"Are you coming over?" he asked.

"give me em…half an hour?"

"fine" he hung up, Lara got up getting dressed and grabbed her keys fixing her glasses on her nose, she walked downstairs saying goodbye to Mycroft and Greg, she stuck her head phones in turning on some music.

* * *

{oOo}

* * *

When Lara arrived she was hoping Ian would answer, she didn't feel ready to see Molly r Irene yet of course since Molly was Lily's mum she probably already knew what had happened, but Lara had no such luck, Molly answered the door "Lara, come in" she smiled politely at the awkward teen "H-Hi…em" she walked in "where's Ian?"

"he's in his room, go right up"

"thank you" she hurried upstairs to Ian's room "you called-" she groaned walking back out of the room when she saw Lily.

"Lara! You have to talk at some point!" Ian shouted after her.

Lara walked back in he was right they did have to talk at some point "fine get out" "but-" Ian interjected only to be cut off by Lily.

"yes, I think it would be best if you left"

He groaned getting up and leaving the room, Lara sat on the chair that was beside Ian's desk.

"I texted you" Lily spoke in an almost hurtful way.

"I kind of stopped using my phone, I don't really feel like talking to a lot of people…"

"I broke up with Anthea"

"I em know…" she said awkwardly

"did she talk to you?"

"we kind of had s-sex…" Lara stammered nervously, was that a good idea…? Probably not, but it was too late now but this was not dream she had to deal with the consequences "you had sex with my ex?! Was she even cheating on me?! Or did you just want to sleep with her?!" Lily demanded furiously.

"no no! she was I swear! She was cheating on you! I-I swear" she stammered nervously

"then why did you sleep with her?!" she roared

"I-I-I it just happened, I'm really sorry Lily, really truly so so sorry" Lara squealed she felt pathetic, she hated Lily being mad at her, it felt horrible.

"I'm really pissed off at you! …but I'm going to accept apology…"

Lara's head flew up looking at Lily affectingly "w-why…?"

"your my friend, and you deserve one more chance"

"thank you!" she cried happily

"Ian! We know your listening" Lily called him when he smirked coming in from the hall "how could I not?"

* * *

**FRIDAY: WEEK THREE DAY FIVE (LATER THAT DAY)**

* * *

Lara came home to the sound of screaming, she glanced at the driveway and froze, her father was home, Greg was there with Mycroft…oh my god I bet he came out or caught them kissing them kissing, oh my maybe he walked in on them having them having sex.

She walked in trembling, her father was nice man to the outside world, but behind closed doors he was a homophobic bastard oh the irony of him having three gay children, karma is a bitch Lara thought.

The shouting got louder and more clear as she walked inside "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GAY?!" Singer Holmes growled "I'm gay, I'm a fairy, I'm a puff call me whatever you like, I'm gay, I like men" Mycroft shrugged.

Singer was furious, he had gotten home a few days early to find his eldest son asleep on **his** couch with a man? No no in Singer Holmes head that was unacceptable.

"I WON'T HAVE NY FAIRY'S UNDER MY ROOF" he snarled "WELL THEN YOU WON'T HAVE ANY CHILDREN" he shouted, outing his siblings.

"the hell did you out me for?!" Lara asked when her father turned bitterly to face her "I'm sorry it just came out" he squealed feeling guilty.

"RIGHT, I'm going out and when I get back you and that disgusting fag are to be gone!" he growled in Greg's direction.

"GLADLY"

Singer Holmes left with anger I his eyes clenching his fists, he slammed the door shut getting into the car.

"your...your not really leaving...are you?" she wasn't mad at Mycroft for outing her, well maybe a little, but he couldn't leave her...not here not now, Sherlock would soon move out now, she'd be left all alone.

he sighed "yes...I', sorry, I just can't stay here any longer, you have to understand that"

"I understand it's just...I'll be alone..."

"I'm not going forever I don't head back to london for a few days, and you'll have to come stay to help plan the wedding with me" he smiled softly at her.

"but I have school..."

"I can teach you while your with me"

"where are you going to stay" she asked suddenly curious

"there's a nice hotel in the middle of town, I was thinking there, I'll talk to Greg, he's packing our stuff"

she sighed and walked upstairs ignoring her brother's calls, going into the darkness of her room, Lara wasn't going to cry she wasn't going to sulk, she simply wanted to be alone.

* * *

**Sunday: week Three day Seven**

* * *

now there was only four people living in the house it was quite than normal, Sherlock had stopped eating completely and Singer Holmes could barely look at his children, tomorrow was beginning of a week break there school had gone back early so they could take time off during the year.

Lara bite her lower lip knocking lightly on her brother's door, she breathe a sigh of relief when he answered.

"yes?" he asked weakly

"c-can I come in...?"

"of course"

she walked in slowly closing the door behind her taking a seat on his bed.

"are you okay? and don't just say yes I know when you're lying to me" she asked anxiously, her brother would soon faint if he didn't eat something soon.

"I'm...I don't know" he stammered

she smiled weakly at him "I miss him" she sighed

he nodded in agreement, silence soon filling the room before Sherlock spoke up "let's go to his hotel room!"

"it's half two in the morning Sherlock..."

"so what?"

she sighed "fine, but if mummy see's me I won't be allowed"

he smiled deviously "how do you feel about jumping out a window?"

{oOo}

**Mycroft Holmes was woken by a loud knock on his hotel room door, he blinked rapidly when Greg growled at him to get the door when the knocking continued, when his fiancé's kick him hard in the thigh he jumped up from his bed, the cold air hitting his pall skin, he pulled on his expensive blue silk dressing gown.**

**Who the hell was knocking at his door at two in the bloody morning, He open the spitting out an almost hateful "what?" until he seen who it was, he raised an eyebrow at the pair before moving aside to let them in.**

Lara walked behind her brother awkwardly, she felt bad for waking Greg and Mycroft up, but it was too late now.

"hello brother, Gregory, how are you?" Sherlock questioned smugly.

"Sherlock?! it's two in the fucking morning why are you here?!" Greg growled still half asleep over come with tiredness.

he snorted turning to Mycroft "I came to see my favourite brother" he said sarcasm in his voice.

Greg groaned pulling a pillow over his head.

"how long do you plan to stay?" Mycroft asked bitterly still half asleep

"the day...maybe two?"

"fine, fine, your sleeping on the couch" Mycroft hesitated before answering he knew Sherlock wasn't going to on the couch but it was worth a try.

Sherlock laid down where Mycroft had been "Greg your on the couch"

"fuck off Sherlock" he mumbled threw the pillow.

"well have fun together you too, please don't have sex with my brother mistaking him for me, Gregory" he joked while walking into the small livingroom "this was Sherlock's idea?" he asked Lara

"yes, sorry for waking you and Greg up, I know it's really late..." she mumbled

"apology accepted, I'll take the floor"

"no, no I came here I'll take the floor"

"I insist" Mycroft added

Lara pouted laying on the couch throwing a pillow at her brothers face.

"thank you" he said catching it "hows mummy?" the auburn haired man asked timidly

"she's okay I guess, quiet upset when she found out what had happened, father can barely look at us..."

he sighed sadly at that "I'm sorry that I pushed you out of the closet..."

"we had to come out at some time I guess...I'm pretty sure as soon as we go to college we won't be allowed back while he's there..."

"I really am sorry, how was your week?" he asked trying ti change the subject

"I've had three weeks of hell" she groaned


	7. If I can't have her...

"I don't want to go back there" Lara sighed as she sat outside her house in her brothers car. 

"you rented Sherlock's a apartment why can't you rent me one?" she whined. 

"Sherlock is eighteen you are sixteen, Lara" Mycroft said pitifully. 

"pleaseeeeeeeeee?"  

"I'm sorry but you know I can't. you're coming up to London on Friday and not returning till next Tuesday. All you have to do is survive till then" 

Lara groaned and leaned over kissing her brothers cheek before exiting the car. she walked back inside. when she seen her father she grimaced. 

"I said won't have any fags under my roof!" he roared. 

Lara turned glaring at him "Do you think I want to be here you sad pathetic man?! I am here because I cannot legally move out! So for the time being you keep your comments to yourself and keep the fuck out of my life!" she shouted before storming upstairs. she locked her door before jumping onto her bed. 

* * *

when school started the next day Lara sat next to Ian due to Lily's apsense 

"where's Hooper?" The dark haired girl asked. 

"talking to Anthea I think" Ian replied 

"oh...so they're getting back together?" Lara was confused, Lily and I hadn't talked about the other part of the text where I told her I was in love with her....maybe she doesn't feel the same way so she brushed it aside. Lara mentally slapped herself for even thinking she could have someone like Lily. I guess this is why Care isn't a advantage. 

"Oh god no, Lily isn't stupid. She's just giving her back somethings. she'll probably be in our next class" The Adler boy said breaking Lara from her thoughts. 

Lara perked up slightly at that, thankful she may still have a chance. 

"Ian...did Lily em say anything about em me liking her?" 

Ian's eyes went wide, Crap Lara thought, he does know something. 

"Yeah em, you really need to talk to her about it" 

"is good or-" 

Lara was cut off as her teacher walked into the classroom. 

* * *

After school Lara tried to find Lily, but was unsuccessful. 

she walked home with her headphones turned up as loud as possible. she walked up her driveway before slowly walking back down when she seen Anthea. she took her headphones out before slowly approaching again. 

"hi?" Holmes said confused, why was she here? what in hell could she want? 

"hello" Anthea sad a flirtatious smile playing on her lips "I was wondering if you could help me with something"  

"well em what is it?"  

Anthea began to move into her space causing Lara to move back. 

"well I've been think about you since we had sex" 

Lara swollowed hard, oh fuck oh fuck she thought. moving back again as Anthea came into her space. 

"well that's em cool, I guess. look I have to go study" Lara tried again turning and opening her door. 

"how about I give you something to study" Anthea smirked beginning to kiss her neck.  

"A-Anthea no. I like Lily stop" she tried to push her away. 

Anthea moved back chuckling "you really think she'd go for a freak like you? when she has had someone as hot as me why would she drop down and go for you?" 

Lara looked down "I know. why exactly are you trying to have sex with me?" she questioned. 

"you ruin my relationship with Lily, it only seems fair to ruin your friendship" She smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued....


End file.
